1.0 Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a launching system for launching torpedoes, sensors, countermeasures, decoys, and unmanned aerial vehicles and, more particularly, to a launching system having modular canisters that serve as launch tubes that accommodate launchable devices having different scalable dimensions, while also serving as shipping containers therefor.
2.0 Description of the Related Art
A ship or a vessel assigned to a tactical mission commonly carries multiple launching systems that are custom made to satisfy individual specifications of individual launchable devices such as torpedoes, sensors, countermeasures, decoys and unmanned aerial vehicles. In addition to occupying valuable on-board space, these multiple launching systems need to be updated to track the changes and improvements to the launchable devices so as to provide successful launchers thereof. Launching systems are well known and some of which are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,771,818; 3,106,132; 3,357,305; 3,769,876; 4,604,939; and 5,327,809, all of which are herein incorporated by reference. It is desired that a single launching system be provided having scalable dimensions and adaptability so as to easily integrate and satisfy the requirements of the various present and future launchable devices each with individual specifications.
Launchable devices are commonly transported using shipping canisters for loading on-board to the vessel or ship. Once on-board, the launchable devices need to be removed from their shipping canisters and stored or placed directly into their associated launcher. Over and above, the unwanted time and effort expended for transferring the launchable devices from their shipping containers to their associated launcher, such time delays the desired employment of the ship or vessel to its assigned mission. It is desired to provide for canisters that serve as both shipping containers and launchable tubes.